


Feed me (with love)

by lxstinthedream



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Incubus Ravn, M/M, Smut, Vampire Geonhak, WeUsFanFest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: An incubus and a vampire shouldn't break an agreement made in order to survive and help each other. But Ravn and Geonhak used to break the rules.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is Espe and Mer.
> 
> I know I uploaded this work yesterday, but I made it again with my girlfriend and here's the final version. Hope you like it.
> 
> Please, remember to leave your comments and kudos and tell me if you liked it uwu
> 
> You can follow us on Twitter: @lxstinthedream and @saekkiboda_. Also, remember to take at look at @WeUsFanFest.

That morning Ravn woke up at the feeling of the sunlight on his face. He was naked, like every day after a nighttime encounter with the younger. He stared at the ceiling and, noticing the pain in his neck, took the tip of his index finger to the wound produced by Geonhak the night before. He noticed the cleft of his fangs and dried blood around it. They both had a deal and Ravn would break it if it was not that they both needed each other to survive. 

 

The boy ran a hand through the brown strands of his hair, pushing them away from his forehead. His body, fine and delicate but slender and well formed, had never caused him problems when it came to looking for new prey, as he tended to call his victims in his mind, from which to feed. His skin was pale, almost dazzling, and he used to accompany his black eyes with a little  makeup to make them more attractive, just as his lips had some pinkish or reddish tint depending on the day, making them look bigger and more appetizing. 

 

Ravn was an incubus, his nature was the one of a demon that fed on orgasms and sex and, at that moment, he was on Earth as a punishment. In the place where he came from, Hell, it was frowned upon to try to feed on demons of his same sex and that was what he had been doing all his long life, since he discovered that he could enjoy his need while nourishing himself. For that reason, they had sent him to Earth as punishment, taking the form of a 23 year old man who had to wander looking for people to feed himself sexually, because despite his demon nature he preferred to achieve his conquests (or food) in praiseworthy ways and, because of that, to have some fun playing with them for a while. 

 

So far, none of the men he had sex with for food had given him enough energy, something that had never happened to him in Hell. Hours after getting his orgasm and the one of his partner, he was again wandering around the streets and premises of Seoul in search of another person to satisfy his needs. He was worried that he could ever get to the point where all his energy would run out and his body was too weak to stay alive.

 

However, the problem of gaining so little strength from his conquests and feeling weak again soon after a sexual encounter changed on the day he met Geonhak and used each other to feed themselves.


	2. Kim Geonhak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here you have the first chapter. Let's know about Geonhak!
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> PS: English is not our first language so there might be some mistakes. We're sorry.

The single chair in the living room was occupied by a tall figure with broad shoulders who held in his hands a book of old covers and worn pages. The darkness of the room contrasted with the pale color of his skin, almost causing it to stand out because of the contrast. The name of that person was Geonhak and he was reading about the incubus, those creatures he had discovered thanks to the teacher his parents had hired when he was a child and that had not caused him any interest so far. His strong fingers traced the pages of the binding while his strands of jet black hair fell down his forehead without covering it. His eyes, dark and small, followed the letters as the reading progressed and his lips were tight when some information caught his attention. Despite everything, he could not imagine Ravn as the devil that those words described. Geonhak stopped paying attention to what he was reading when he remembered his first encounter with the incubus.

 

One of the places he frequented to satisfy his thirst for blood was the most famous nightclub in the city, where every night he could easily have bitten one or two prisoners. That dawn he had already bitten more than two necks and that's why he decided to stay a little longer, just resting by the bar. He ordered a dry Martini drink and leaned back against the counter, holding the glass in one hand so he could drink from it easily, while resting his head on the other. The atmosphere was boring because there were not as many people as other days and then, when returning to look over the local with his eyes, he saw him. A boy with brown hair and a black shirt that showed his pale collarbones took a sip from his glass half full of a dark drink. An embroidered collar of the same color as the shirt in the shape of triangles that marked the shape of his neck accompanied his outfit, completed with the flash of an earring that hung from the lobe of his right ear. As if he was sensing Geonhak's gaze fixed on his skin, the young man looked up. Both pairs of black eyes crossed over the rest of the people in the club, and as if something hit him in the stomach, his thirst for blood woke up again, stronger than ever.

 

The first one to look away was Ravn, who took his drink and left the bar to disappear among the tide of people moving on the dance floor. He followed him with his eyes until he was out of sight, and it did not take him more than five seconds to get up from his stool and follow his steps, again anxious for blood. Not even with his five senses totally working he seemed able to find him, but something inside him needed to see him again and nail his fangs in his neck. He was starting to give up when he noticed a blow to his chest and how a cold liquid soaked and stained his shirt. There was Ravn, but the need to find him again vanished and gave way to a tremendous desire to drink the boy's blood until killing him.

 

Geonhak's laugh rumbled on the living room walls as he remembered that moment. He closed the book about the incubus that rested in his lap and left it on the little coffee table in front of him, next to the teacup that had been empty for a while now. He threw his back back and leaned back in the chair he was in, from where he looked at the huge photographs of his parents hanging on the wall above the fireplace. The noise coming from the room of his little brothers came to the room where he was and a wistful smile appeared on his lips.

 

The brunette, like his parents and brothers, was a natural vampire. Due to the death of his two parents, he lived alone with the twins in a not too large house they had inherited in Seoul. Despite the large amount of money they had earned throughout his long life, they didn’t want to stand out from the rest of the inhabitants of the city, and Geonhak, although he managed to take care of the children, many times he missed his parents. Besides to his own diet, he had to supervise Dongmyeong and Dongju, for whom it was not as easy as going to a club and finding a few people to bite. Since he was a little boy, Geonhak knew all the creatures that inhabited in the Earth together with vampires, and their bad luck appeared in the form of a werewolf out of control one night while the whole family were looking for blood. That day, the three brothers returned home alone and the eldest vowed that he would take care of them all his life.

 

A sigh escaped from between the lips of the dark haired one, and immediately he stood up from the armchair to go to see what the youngers were doing. When he reached the door, he leaned against the door frame with his right shoulder, crossed his arms and smiled. Despite the death of their parents, not more than twenty years ago, they had managed to move on and feel happy.

 

“Geonhak!” Dongju paused the video game in which he was challenging his brother and left his command of the console on the floor, where they were both sitting. He stood up and excitedly approached the older. “Are you finally going to take us hunting today?” It's Friday!”

“Today I have plans, little one”

“Are you going to Ravn’s again?” This time it was Dongmyeong who asked the question, turning his face towards them. “It looks like that you only want to be with him…”

“That's not true. I promise that next week I'll take you two hunting no matter what”

“You always say that”

 

Dongju said nothing more, turned around and sat down next to his twin. He took his command of the console and resumed the game they were playing, ending the conversation. Geonhak watched them silently. Both boys, of an age of only three human years younger than him, were very similar and very different at the same time. While Dongju had completely black hair like him, Dongmyeong had it in lighter shades. And their eyes were different too: the first had red eyes and the second black ones, which also gave them different personalities.

 

Geonhak looked at the clock that hung on the wall of his brothers' room and realized that he only had half an hour to get and go to Ravn's house. He quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower and, after being ready, he said goodbye to the twins and left the house, without wasting a single second. He walked quickly through the streets of the neighborhood until he reached a dark alley that was barely illuminated by a small lamp. Before standing in front of the doorway where the incubus lived, he fixed the collar of his shirt using a dirty window as a mirror and ran his fingers through his hair, disheveling it just enough to not to seem too formal. He rang the bell seconds after he gave himself his approval and waited for the other boy to open the door. The first thing he saw were the bare feet of the brown haired boy, followed by his tight black pants and a white and a loosen shirt. The clothes were followed by the skin of his neck that he knew so much, and finally, his eyes connected with the other’s. He felt that thirst for blood that only arose when their gazes connected.

 

It was as if their sensations multiplied when they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... did you like the chapter? ~
> 
> My girlfriend and I are so happy writing this story together. 
> 
> Please, leave kudos and comments and let us know what you think about this fic uwu
> 
> You can find us on our Twitters (@lxstinthedream and @saekkiboda_) and don't forget to take a look at @WeUsFanFest.
> 
> Bye!!


	3. Ravn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Are you enjoying this fic? I hope so. Get ready because this is getting interesting!
> 
> PS: English is not our first language so there might be some mistakes.

Ravn just had half an hour left before the bell on the door of his house rang to warn that Geonhak had arrived. The vampire was always punctual, so he could not be late. He looked at his collection of shirts that hung from the top stick of the closet and mentally planned the outfits he could make with them. He thought about combining the yellow shirt closed to the neck with black pants that had a break in the knee; however, half-dressed, he realized that he would be too formal, as with most sets he was thinking. 

 

At that moment, a conversation that had recently occurred came to his mind. The last time he visited Hwanwoong for dinner, the talk about his meetings with Geonhak arose. His best friend, a human he had met on one of his many hunting nights, was surprised when he told him the kind of relationship he and the vampire had. He could not believe they could hold those meetings without feeling anything else.

 

_ "Are not you tempted to fix yourself more when you’re meeting with him?” _

_ “No, no, no way. We see each other and all we do is fuck, it's just a deal that suits both of us” _

_ “But you’d have had any conversation, right? I mean… to get to know each other. _

_ “We do not need to know anything about each other to satisfy us” _

 

That was part of the conversation they had that day. Then, he denied everything, being convinced that there was nothing unusual in their agreement. But there, standing in front of the mirror with several shirts lying on the bed, he began to question himself everything he had said. He made the sudden decision to pick up a white shirt and black pants. The upper part was not fastened well, so it didn’t cover part of his collarbones and neck, and he didn’t even look for shoes to wear. When he was finally done, the doorbell was ringing. He bit his lower lip slightly and frowned as he realized that, for the first time, he was nervous about meeting the vampire. He walked slowly toward the door and held the knob between his fingers for a few seconds before opening. Geonhak's body received him and a smile formed on his lips when he saw him. One of the things he had always liked was that the other boy was bigger and wider than him. It commanded respect and excited him at the same time, intensifying the hunger that grew in him when he looked at the taller in the eyes.

 

“Are you still there, Ravn?” He snapped his fingers in front of the face of the incubus to make him come back to reality. “Should I go in or…?” 

“Come in, come in... I got distracted”

 

He moved away from the door and let the vampire enter. As he already knew his house, he went first to the living followed by Ravn. The host stood and watched him while the other sat down.

 

“Do you want something to drink, Geonhak?”

 

The taller one nodded and leaned back against the back of the sofa, while the brown haired went to the kitchen feeling a gaze on his back. He took two glasses from the cupboard above the sink, some ice from the fridge and the bottle of whiskey from the liquor store, served the same amount in both glass containers and put the drink back into storage. Then he returned to his companion and handed him his drink. Both boys took the glass to their mouths at the same time and savored the bitterness of the alcohol. Ravn took a seat next to the vampire and slightly turned towards him. He wanted to bring up some topic of conversation but, for the first time, he could not think of one. And much less with that incessant look that went through his body from top to bottom. A few minutes later, it was not only that which distracted him, but the fact that a mischievous hand began to caress his leg from knee to groin. The incubus cleared his throat to hide his nervousness and asked a random question.

 

“Is it very cold on the street today?”

 

Geonhak raised an eyebrow at hearing the other, surprised. From time to time they had conversations but they were much more interesting than that, as for example about their different natures and behaviors. The vampire answered with a nod of his head, denying the question. Ravn drank from his glass and realized that Geonhak had already finished his, so he offered him one more cup.

 

“Do you want another drink?”

“No” his guest opened his mouth for the first time. “I want you”

 

Those words were like the wick that ignited both. While it was true that the purpose of their meeting was very clear, the host in this case was looking for something else, but he had just needed the dark haired to talk to let himself go by the hunger he felt and the desire for the other. Geonhak, with an agile movement, stood practically on top of the incubus, resting one hand on the back of the sofa and one knee between the legs of the other. He grabbed his face with one hand by the chin and leaned to reach his lips without any effort. The brown haired responded to that wild kiss by opening his lips and not waiting too long for his tongues to enter into a fight. With his arms he encircled the vampire's waist, which stuck even closer to his body, and he separated from the kiss to go to his neck with his mouth and start a fiddling there. Geonhak's hands soon began to move and, while one was hooked in the strands of his hair, the other delineated the area that he would later bite, until he reached the buttons of his shirt and started unfastening them one by one. The rubbing of the taller’s fingers with the small scars of the fangs that were already there increased his excitement and, without ceasing the grip of his arms on the boy's waist, Geonhak joined their bodies until there was no space between them. Now they could both notice the excitement that was beginning to grow in both bodies, also noticeable in their increasingly hard crotchs.. Ravn's hands grew tired of being still and they gradually fell from his waist until he took hold of his buttocks and grasped them tightly, managing to tear out a soft grunt of satisfaction from the contrary. He began to notice how the vampire's mouth was closer and closer to his neck and he opened his lips to speak, because he was forbidden to bite him before he had reached his orgasm because of fear of losing his arousal.

 

“Geonhak ... not yet”

 

However, the mentioned one did not bite on his skin. Instead, he let his tongue pop between his lips and slided wet and hot over his jugular, making him shudder. It was amazing how much he felt just with being with Geonhak and how little he did with other prey. He could not take it anymore and let go of the grip on his bottom to get his fingers to his shirt, pull it out of the edge of his pants and forget that it had buttons. He slid it down his body until it was taken off by his head and threw it around, not caring where or how it fell. Followed by that, and almost as revenge, the vampire removed his, already unbuttoned. The contact of both naked skins increased the temperature between them, but it wasn’t enough. At that time, they changed their position. The black haired sat on one side and, as if synchronized, Ravn straddled him. Again they were in a kiss where everything was tongue and spit and the gasps coming from their throats struggled to get out. The bites of both seemed a struggle to see who was in control, and it ended with a small trickle of blood running down the lower lip of the incubus, which Geonhak took the opportunity to savor. They did not last that long, as the brown haired quickly wrapped his legs around the opponent's waist and he, with his strength, stood up and carried him to the room. He did not need to be guided, he knew the route by memory and could follow it even with his eyes closed.

 

Upon reaching the host's room, Geonhak dropped the boy on the bed and watched him from there, making him feel nervous again. He could see perfectly how the vampire put his hands on his pants and unbuttoned his waistband to lower it in front of his eyes. His legs, muscled and as pale as his chest, were visible and caused him to bite his lip. Lying on the bed as he was, the incubus did the same with his pants. He unbuttoned them and slid them down his legs with the help of the dark haired, who had approached the mattress. When they both found themselves in their underwear, the vampire approached his face looking like he was going to kiss him but, at the last moment, he simply turned him around, pressed his face to the pillow and lifted his hip, then grabbed the edge of his underwear and lower it to take it off. Geonhak brought his index finger and his middle finger to his lips and soaked them in his own saliva. Even though Ravn wanted something different, it seemed that the other was so excited that he did not want to be waste any time. It did not take the incubus more than a few seconds to notice how those drenched digits caressed his entrance and threatened to cross him, and he was grateful to be quite accustomed, because sometimes Geonhak did not put much effort into preparing him. Slowly, those phalanges were entering him and stretching his skin to make room for his dick. And despite the number of times they had done that, he couldn’t help but let a moan out his lips when the fingertips of the vampire's fingers caressed his insides. He loved that. But the taller hardly needed a few minutes of preparation to apparently decide that he was ready for something bigger, so he pulled his fingers from inside and sat up behind him. Geonhak knelt on the mattress and took off his boxers. He threw them into the air and put his hand to his mouth again to lick it and then direct it to his boner, lubricating it. 

 

Ravn looked over his shoulder as the other man masturbated, sliding his fingers up and down along his hard cock. Every once in a while his thumb surrounded the reddish glans and his mouth opened. He wanted something more. Knowing what would come in a few seconds, he decided to change his position. He rested his hands on the wall and knees on the mattress and rose, remaining incorporated. Thus, their bodies would be closer together. 

 

“Geonhak…”

 

The incubus pronounced to get the attention of the vampire, who seemed distracted with himself. And, at the broken sound of his name, the dark haired stopped masturbating, approached the demon’s body and grabbed his hip with one hand. With the other one, he took his member between his fingers and directed it to the entrance of the other, who shuddered when he noticed the wet glans rubbing his rim. He felt Geonhak’s dick push gently on him without stopping for a single second, letting moans out from his throat and silencing them with his own arm, until finally they both were fit together. Not even at that moment the dark gave him truce, but began to thrust him with strength and depth. The beating of his body against the headboard of the bed echoed in the room, as wet sound of the boy's pelvis against his backside did. Geonhak's fingertips dug deeper and deeper into his skin, leaving reddish marks on his hips. The moans of both were rising in volume as they warmed up and their movements were faster. They always lost track of time and when they finally realized, they could not control their breathing and felt the orgasm begin to form in their stomachs. Ravn dug his nails into the wood of the headboard and rested the back of his head on Geonhak's shoulder, feeling the pleasure rise all over his body and make him tremble. His neck was in sight of the vampire, who could not help but lick it and nail his teeth before he was allowed to. It was the first time Geonhak bit Ravn while they fucked, and contrary to what the incubus believed, the only thing that it caused was to precipitate him to the orgasm and make him cum. The explosion of pleasure was so strong that Geonhak could feel it and followed seconds later. Both fell exhausted in bed, with the vampire drinking from the blood of the incubus.

 

Geonhak did not take long to get his fangs out of the brown haired’s skin and lay on his back, trying to calm his breathing with his gaze fixed on the ceiling. The other always ended up in pain after being food for the vampire, and he needed a few minutes to be able to recompose himself. On this occasion, however, he tried to recompose himself by turning to the boy, and tried to kiss him without even thinking about it; but the only answer he got was the other side of the bed being empty and the taller one taking his clothes off the floor to get dressed again. 

 

“I have to go back home with my brothers”

“Do you have siblings?” As an answer, Geonhak just nodded, again.

 

Ravn said nothing more and fixed his gaze on the boy's body, watching his movements and how he put his clothes back on. Unwittingly, another piece of the last conversation he had had with Hwanwoong came to his mind, and a sigh escaped his lips as he remembered it.

 

_ "I’m pretty sure that soon you’ll want to cuddle him after fucking” _

_ “That will never happen” _

 

The incubus closed his eyes and mentally hit his head, accompanying that fictional act with the sound of the street door warning that the vampire had left his house. None of the answers he had given his best friend were valid at that time.

 

For him, the deal was turning against him. And he did not know what to do to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter uwu. Do you think Ravn will be sad because of Geonhak?
> 
> Tell me what you think about this fic and leave kudos and comments. They're free!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading us. My girlfriend and I are so happy writing this.
> 
> Remember you can follow us on Twitter @lxstinthedream and @saekkiboda_.


	4. Kim Geonhak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting interesting, huh?
> 
> PS: English is not our first language so there might be some mistakes, I'm sorry.

The call tones sounded one after another without stopping, but without getting response from the other side. Geonhak put down his smartphone on the nightstand next to his bed and shrugged. He had tried to call Ravn twice that night without the incubus answering the phone. It had been four days since the last time they saw and fed each other, and the vampire began to need again that energy that the other gave him. However, as he was not receiving an answer, he would simply look for blood somewhere else.

 

He thought then of his little brothers. The twins had never gone hunting and soon they would have to, since they were old enough to worry about their own diet. At their age, he already knew how to look for his prey alone, which he knew how to conquer until he caught his neck, biting and drinking from it. Geonhak got up and left his room to walk to his brothers’, which was on the other side of the corridor. Both rooms were the same size, with the difference that in Dongju and Dongmyeong’s one there were two bunk beds and in his, just a single bed. He knocked on the door and, before receiving an answer, opened it and crossed it.

 

“Are you here to tell us you're going with Ravn?” Dongju asked, reading a book in his bed.

“No, idiot. I come to tell you to look for some decent clothes and get ready because we're going hunting”

“Wait, wait ... really?! Finally!” Dongmyeong jumped out of his bunk, the highest, and fell on the floor. It didn’t take long for him to have several shirts lying on his twin's bed as he was rummaging through his pants.

“And you're going to let us catch our own prey? Because we're older, you know?” Dongju interrupted, setting the book aside to get up too. 

“It depends on how you behave. I'll wait for you at the door in half an hour”

 

The oldest of the brothers left the room and let the twins dress quietly. He went back to his, opened the closet and looked at it thoughtful. Almost all his clothes were black, except for some red shirt and an electric blue sweatshirt. He didn’t know what to wear to go out to the nightclub for some prey. When he met with Ravn it was easier because he took the first thing he saw and left, he wasn’t worried of what the boy could think of his clothes. In the end, he decided a basic outfit: black pants and a shirt of the same color fully fastened. After being dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror, wet his hair and stirred it with his fingers. He liked to leave his strands untidy. He put on his favorite sneakers, a little cologne, and when he took the wallet and his cell phone, he went down to the living room. There were barely five minutes left for the twins to come down and he took the opportunity to check that he had enough money to pay his brothers a drink. At the exact moment they had agreed, the twins were already arriving at his side, ready to leave and visibly nervous and anxious. 

 

“Before leaving, I remind you that to come to hunt you have to comply with all my rules and always do what I tell you to do”

“Rules to hunt? Really?” Dongju asked, rolling his eyes. "We're not kids anymore…”

“You can not go around doing whatever you want or drawing attention. Stay by my side, follow my orders and let me know if you need anything. It is dangerous to go around attacking people”

“Just if you let us decide who to attack and how…”

 

Geonhak rolled his eyes and, after putting on his coat, opened the door to leave, followed by the minors. Dongju had always been able to drive him crazy while Dongmyeong was much more peaceful and manageable. And that night he needed tranquility for hunting because he was tense and afraid that something would happen to the twins. With each step, he looked around as if the danger was lurking in each corner when he was usually the most carefree vampire out there. He had lost his parents in this way and he could not bear to have the same thing happen to his brothers. Luckily, the place he used to go hunting at night was not too far away, and in just ten minutes, they found themselves at the door. The two younger ones looked at each other while waiting for the line to enter the site and, when it was finally their turn, Geonhak paid for their tickets and passed the door that separated them from the ones who would be their prey. The first thing they did was going to the bar. From there they could see almost all corners of the place without standing out and take the opportunity to drink and relax.. The oldest asked for a glass of Gin Tonic and the minors ordered a drink of vodka.

 

“When are we going to attack?” Dongmyeong asked, holding the cup in his hand. He was very active, jumping around and looking around to find someone to get his attention. “I want to do it now!”

“Let's go for that one” Dongju pointed at a boy a little taller than him. He had blond hair and bangs fell across his forehead covering his eyes” His neck is too appetizing, right? Geonhak?”

 

Geonhak evaluated the situation and how they could do it, and finally accepted. The first prey would be taken with the help of the eldest. They took their glasses, which were leaning on the wood of the bar, and walked slowly towards their goal, losing themselves among the people who danced on the dance floor. So that they could learn how he did it, Geonhak approached the boy and began dancing at his side. Occasionally he would smile at him and raise his glass. At some point, the stranger confided and approached the vampire, ready to move close to him. The brunette whispered something in his ear and together they went to the bathroom, followed closely by the twins. When they arrived, the taller one put the blond on the wall as if to kiss him, but instead he went to his neck. The boy thought he would play with him; however, what he felt was something digging into his neck, like two sharp needles, and the sudden feeling of fainting. The vampire parted and licked his lips to wipe away the traces of blood and his brothers approached, and then quickly dug their teeth into the victim, one on each side of his neck.

 

“You never suck so much that you kill the prey. When he wakes up, he will not remember anything. Has it been clear to you how it is done?”

 

Dongju and Dongmyeong did not respond, they simply continued feeding as never before: directly from a person's neck. Meanwhile, Geonhak watched that no one entered the bathroom. When they finally finished with that boy, they left him sitting on the floor as if he were unconscious, and they went back to the bar again. The twins were euphoric and felt more energetic than ever. 

 

"We want another prey" Dongju said, staring into the crowd to find someone to get his attention. Dongmyeong immediately nodded.

“Well, you know how to do it now, little one. Search, conquest and go to a place where nobody will go. You’ll win your next victim”

 

The youngers looked at each other smiling and without saying anything else they disappeared among the people. The brunette watched them and tried to follow in his footsteps. He gave them freedom to hunt but he would also control them. The red-eyed one, then, fixed his gaze on a boy chatting with someone in a private booth. He was shorter than them, also with blond hair and a smile that made him wrinkle his nose every time he laughed. He nudged Dongmyeong and pointed to his new target, which was quickly approved by his twin. Just then, the dark haired man who was speaking with him walked away and left him alone; and the two vampires took advantage to approach him and begin the attack process. They were not as subtle as Geonhak because of the lack of practice, so they directly cornered him against the wall and threatened him with his teeth. Suddenly, they felt a tug of his clothes and were slightly removed from the boy. The brunette who accompanied him had returned, and he seemed to be angry. The blonde, scared to death, grabbed his arm to protect himself.

 

“But what the hell do you think you're doing!?” the boy looked at his friend. “Are you okay, Hwanwoong?”

“You should not stick your nose into other people’s business or you could get hurt…” Dongju tried to threaten him, showing his teeth again. But the brunette only grimaced. 

“You will not be the first vampire I have to deal with and from what I see, you are all like assholes. You better get away from him”

“What's going on here?” Geonhak's deep voice caught the attention of the four people in the booth. The twins swallowed, Hwanwoong hugged his friend harder, who looked incredulous when he saw the tallest there. “Ravn?”

“You... are these your brothers? They'd better get away from Hwanwoong or I’ll beat them” Ravn was intimidating when he was angry and it was the first time the vampire had seen him like that. 

“Yes, they’re my little brothers, and you're not able to mess with them. If they have chosen that friend of yours as a prey, fuck it” His words caused Ravn to approach him and push him hard, almost knocking him to the ground.

“I repeat to you Geonhak, if they do something to him I will make sure myself to punch their faces” he returned with Hwanwoong and put an arm around his shoulders, in a protective way. “And as for you, when you know what a friend is and how to treat them, you can call me back. Asshole”

 

Geonhak was confused. He did not understand that the incubus defended in that way a meager human who had nothing to offer to someone like them. He watched the two boys leave and their brothers stay crestfallen, looking worried at what they had caused by approaching the blond to attack him. 

 

“Sorry, we did not know who he was…” Dongmyeong tried to apologize. 

“Let's go” the elder cut him off without letting him finish.

 

The three vampires left the disco. The eldest walked in front of the twins with clenched fists and rage and envy running through his body. He did not understand the way Ravn had behaved, much less the words he had given him before leaving. Friend? He did not consider him a friend; the incubus was simply someone with whom he had made a deal to benefit each other, although he had never felt that pissed off and envious with nobody or nothing. And much less by a human. When he got home, he went up to his room and locked himself in it without even saying goodbye to his brothers. He took off his shirt, opened the closet and picked up his black boxing gloves. That sport helped him to calm his anger. He began to hit the sack he had in the room, and when he could not take it anymore and his fists hurt, he threw himself on the bed face down. He did not understand what the hell was wrong with him or why it affected him so much that Ravn defended that boy that way. And as it seemed, they had broken the deal.

 

For the moment, he just needed to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Are you enjoying this fic?
> 
> Remember you can leave kudos and comments and tell us your opinions!


	5. Ravn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Finally we're back with another chapter. Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not our first language so there might be some mistakes. We're sorry.

Under the attentive gaze of Geonhak and his younger siblings, Ravn held Hwanwoong with one arm wrapped around his shoulders, protectively. His brow was furrowed and his lips tightened as they moved away from there. The vampire's attitude had pissed him off to the point of not wanting to see him again, as he had warned. He understood that he had to feed himself but he had expected that, realizing that he was his friend, he would have listened to him and changed his victim, not that he seemed to go after him as if he really wanted to bother him or hurt him. They left the disco and the incubus did not let go of his friend at any time, heading towards the younger's apartment. 

 

“Are you okay, Woongie?” The taller asked his friend, worried.

“Yes, they didn’t anything. Thank you”

 

The brunette looked at his companion up and down trying to find out if he was lying, and when he saw no wound, he relaxed. The boy was shorter than him, about ten centimeters. He had blond hair and expressive eyes, with dark circles under his eyes and a smile that was hard to erase. Hwanwoong started being one of his victims, one of those he knew at night and saw off in the morning. However, with him it was different. The blonde stayed at home when he woke up, as if they had known each other for all their lives. At first it seemed uncomfortable for Ravn to have breakfast with the stranger, but the conversation came out on its own and they began a friendship that became established over time, to the point of telling him who he really was. In fact, until Geonhak appeared, it was with Hwanwoong that he used to have sex every time he needed to feed. They both knew they were just friends and neither wanted anything more than that.

 

It did not take more than fifteen minutes to reach the portal of the building where the blonde lived. They went into the elevator and Ravn had to lie on the boy's shoulder, beginning to feel the lack of energy that was due to the argument he had had with the vampire. Hwanwoong immediately realized because he already knew his friend and the symptoms he had when he did not have enough strength.

 

“How long have you been without feeding?”

“I don’t know... four, five days?”

"That’s why you look so bad" He tapped his shoulder with the index finger. “Do you know that you are playing with your health?”

“You know how to fix that” Ravn smiled at his friend, mischievously. They were always kidding, there was too much confidence between them. 

“And if I do not want to?”

“You’ll see your friend looking like shit”

“Then I may help you”

“Nyang!” He hugged the boy and made his characteristic sound, which made the blonde roll his eyes and laugh.

“We don’t want any cat kinks now. Let’s go”

 

The elevator doors opened at that moment and Hwanwoong pushed the incubus to leave. They went straight to the apartment of the shorter one, which opened and went inside. Ravn took off his shoes and, with enough confidence, went to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. 

 

“Get me one!” He listened, to which he could not help but laugh.   
“I’ll give you eighty, you have to grow up!”

 

When he went back out into the living room, he was holding two large glasses filled with gin. Despite the fact that some inexperienced vampires in what would probably be their first hunt had tried to bother them and ruin them the night, they didn’t want to stop having fun; and as long as they had alcohol, at least the laughter was assured. Ravn sat on the couch and called Hwanwoong to sit with him. The blonde had gone to change clothes and left his bedroom with black shorts and being shirtless, showing his torso marked and worked. He ignored the request to sit next to the incubus and sat on his knees, taking his glass for a long drink. 

 

“Since you're hungry, I want sex too”

“Sometimes I think you have me as a friend just for that”

“Since you have Geonhak I do not know how it feels to give you a blowjob, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“Well, don’t worry, I’ll remind you now”

 

Hwanwoong smiled sideways and set his glass down on the table. He took the brunette’s cup from him and did the same before facing him and entwining his fingers behind the nape of his neck to eliminate the distance between their faces. Their lips joined in a hungry way and their tongues didn’t wait for a second to come into contact and get tangled up, starting a fight between them. They already knew each other and knew how to treat each other, what they liked. It started being something out of necessity and ended up being for pleasure, even fun. Ravn could not deny that the blonde attracted him physically, because it was incredible how hard he got in such a short time. The shorter one, noticing it, bit his lower lip with his teeth and pulled slightly on it, beginning to back up on his legs to get off them. He knelt on the floor and, before the incubus could notice, his pants were unbuttoned and his member exposed. Hwanwoong was very good with his mouth and Ravn wanted to feel him again. The boy's hands were in charge of stroking the thighs and the base of his penis while his small mouth approached his glans and began to surround him. The panting didn’t take long to be heard, and his feelings of pleasure increased when he was really low energy. The other’s lips slid down his limb until he covered it practically whole, and with his tongue he played caressing it on the tip and cleaning the precum that came out of it. Ravn's hands went to Hwanwoong's hair and held him firmly, indicating how he wanted him to move. When the child began to suck and the incubus thought he could cum, he separated him from his member and pulled him up to stop him. 

 

“Don’t you want to end up in my mouth or what?”

“I prefer to end up in your ass, little one”

 

The smile that Hwanwoong showed at that moment excited Ravn even more. He stood up and helped him take off the clothes he was wearing before forcing him to lie face down on the sofa, leaning on his knees and with his ass raised. But as the blonde always did what he wanted, he lay on his back and pulled him towards him to start kissing him again while he wrapped his legs around his waist. Ravn lowered his pants and underwear a little more and took advantage of the lubrication that the mouth of his friend had left him to begin to give way between his legs, entering that tight interior that was already so used to him. The boy dug his nails into the incubus' shoulders and closed his eyes tightly. It did not hurt but at first it was not the most comfortable feeling. Little by little all his member was inside the blonde and they kissed again until he was used to it, moment in which Ravn was moving slowly. Although the speed was smooth, the penetrations were deep and accurate, and he soon found Hwanwoong's prostate. The brunette realized when the other began to masturbate, which meant he was close to reaching orgasm, like him, and then he accelerated the speed. The sound of both bodies crashing and the moans of both flooded the room until finally both reached the climax and fell collapsed one on the other on the couch, with a smile of satisfaction. 

 

“I see you've gained experience with the vampire” He tried to bother him. 

“Did you like it?”

“You're still kinda mediocre”

“Asshole”

 

Hwanwoong laughed and got up from the sofa to grab his clothes. As much confidence as he had with Ravn, the nights in Seoul were cold at that time and he did not want to catch a cold by the simple whim of being naked.

 

“Are you feeling better?” Asked his friend, now sitting on the other side of the sofa and looking at him.

“I guess? I don’t really know”

“We’ve just had sex”

“But it's like I do not have half the energy Geonhak gives me”

“Are you implying that I’m not good at sex, idiot?” Hwanwoong raised an eyebrow and looked at him with an indignant expression.

"Mediocre" he imitated what the shorter one had said earlier. “No, seriously... Since I've met him it's as if I get ten times more energy with him than with anyone. As if I needed him”

“And... is not it that you're catching feelings for him or something? Because you seemed pretty hurt in the disco…”

“It's more of a physiological thing” he was silent for a few seconds, thinking about his friend’s words, “but I wouldn’t say no”

“And what are you going to do?”

“Get away from him. It's obvious that he does not give a shit about me”

“Well, he does not know what he's missing. Do you want to stay over for the night?”

“Sure. But do not try anything while I sleep” 

“You don’t make me horny when you snore, don’t worry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the chapter? What do you think it's going to happen between Ravn and Geonhak?
> 
> Leave kudos and comments and let us know what you think about the story uwu
> 
> Also, you can follow us on twitter: @ravnisce @saekkiboda_
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
